Tentacion
by herms weasley
Summary: memorias de una mortifaga y un licántropo...Bellatrix&Remus ACTUALIZADO [Chap 13.Celos][...Porque es su hombre y nada se lo va a quitar mientras le quede algún rastro de cordura… después se vera.]
1. Chapter 1

Hola acá vengo con un drable un tanto extraño, quise escribir sobre una pareja que me tiene obsesionada, es algo inusual, pero no voy a decir sobre quien es , creo que al leer los dos drables que voy a escribir y subir , la van a entender .. solo espero que les gusten.

Bella.

Hermosa en la penumbra, oscuridad en la luz, tentación peligrosa.

Bella.

Sueños de locura, amor y muerte… sexo fugitivo, sombrío y locuaz

Bella.

Dama letal, no abandona a su presa, vampiresa que sale a la luz del DIA, a cazar, a sorber la sangre y la alegría de quien sea su victima.

Bella.

Nombre de mi pasión, la destrucción de mi ser esta marcado, cuando caigo derrumbado entre sus pechos y me adentro en ella.

Bella.

Droga, adicción insaciable, perdición

Bellatrix

Significado: destrucción, caminos fúnebres, éxtasis

Todo esto es Bellatrix

La mujer de mi vida, la que me dejara marcado para el resto de mis días.

Eso seria todo dejen rr

besos


	2. El

Hola, bueno ya saben de que pareja se trata, mmm… no se este no me convence mucho, solo espero que me dejen REVIEWS para saber si los continuo

EL.

Luz en la noche… calma de mis tormentos.

El.

Tentación incomprensible...Desprecio falso.

El.

Sueños infausto… juegos de niños

El.

Miedo en la luz… ser bondadoso

El.

Pecado de mí ser…bestia andante

Remus.

Pensamientos inexorables, giran en mi mente

Remus.

Ilusiones de niña… orgasmos de placer

Remus.

Vuelve aquí... donde perteneces

Remus.

Déjalos por mi… ellos no te quieren

Remus.

Celos impredecibles… sobre mi ser

Remus.

Olvídate de ellos… yo me encargare… de que no vuelvan a aparecer.

Besos

Herms weasley


	3. despedida

Hola, acá dejo otro drable, no se porque esta pareja me inspira… espero que les guste.

**Despedida**

Me abandonas.

¿Por qué¿POR QUE?

Grito desde la penumbra de mi ser…sollozos rompen el silencio.

Nunca me sentí tan muerta y tan viva a la vez.

Nunca nadie consiguió sacar una lágrima de mis ojos. Que yo ya creía secos, como higos dejados al viento.

Siento como cada parte de mi agoniza, mientras la lujuria me hace arder… pero nunca podré saciarla…

Te necesito, te ruego que vuelvas… pero ya decidiste, ya los elegiste.

Maldigo a mi sangre, que esta entre ellos, maldigo a tus amigos, por ser más importantes que yo para ti.

Ya me vengare, juro mientras muere una parte de mí, la última parte que era capaz de sentir…

Las lagrimas se desbordan como una tormenta, mientras llorando quedo vencida, los brazos de Morfeo son los únicos que me acarician…que toman la forma de un lobo que me despedaza y yo no lo siento…estoy feliz junto a ti, aunque sean en mis pesadillas.

Es lo único que me queda, de tu esencia y de mi misma.

**S**olo pedirles que me dejen **REVIEWS**, aunque sea un vociferador… y quería preguntar algo¿esto es un drable o viñeta, disculpen mi ignorancia, pero me dijeron que era viñeta y como yo lo creía drable me quedo la duda…

Ah gracias a **lexa-dartle-black** por el RR que me dejo

Besos

herms weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola acá vengo con otra viñeta, espero que les guste y me dejen un Reviews

Desolación.

Mente sin recuerdos, doble vida, destrucción del ser, de todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Pensamientos enterrados, para evitar la tortura de lo que se ha dejado

Mentira.

Tu, que te cuelas en mi mente, fundiéndote con mi alma, destrozando mi espíritu

Tu, diciendo que me quieres, cuando veo morir gente que amo, bajo tu mano y tu mirada mortal.

Tu, pensamiento incasable, mientras olvido los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Muerte.

Tu, con el halo de princesa negra, quitando vidas sin importar a quien o que destruye.

Tu, cuando me juras amor y me pides que vaya a pregonar muerte contigo, como si fuera un rito conyugal.

Soledad.

Cuando te dejo, llorando sobre una cama, diciéndote que no puedo…ver morir a lo que quiero… por ti.

Cuando los observo…veo su mirada llena de desconfianza…simplemente porque te amo.

Si ellos supieran, que te acabo de dejar por ellos, que ellos ganaron la guerra a muerte, que se libraba entre ustedes.

Cuando me doy cuenta, que nuestra relación no tiene futuro, no tiene esperanzas.

Nada.

El resultado de mi amor por ti y de tu esencia pidiéndome que me quede.

Abandono.

Este intento inútil por ser feliz, a tu lado.

Perdición.

Tu cuerpo y mi mente deseándolo… caigo en la oscuridad de mi ser que vive en la penumbra del tuyo.

besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de quid morgan


	5. despues del adios

hola aca vengo con otra viñeta, espero que les guste y me dejen algun rr

Odio

Lo veo en tus ojos con solo observarme, lo veo en mi reflejo cuando me dicen que te casas.

Que aceptas a ese ser que tu no amas, solo para dañarme.

Y los celos hierven en mi cuerpo…este cuerpo que todavía implora por recuperar, lo que su mente dejo ir.

Sangre

Que se derrama en cada encuentro pactado por el diablo, ese ser al cual veneras como un dios y yo lo odio con todo mi ser.

La que corre por mis venas, la que tiras por la tierra…como escoria

La que corre por tus venas, la que no puedo permitir que se pierda.

Olvido

Deseo irrefrenable de no recordar tus ojos., de no pensar en tu cuerpo… de olvidar quien soy.

Sueños en lo que no existes, ruego al infinito, pensamientos decadente.

Recaida.

Lo que pasa este noche, cuando estas a mi lado , sobre mi.

Lagrimas en tus ojos pidiendome que siga el dictado de mi cuerpo y corazon

Acorralarte contra la pared, besarte con desesperación y agonizar de placer, de éxtasis, sobre tu pecho.

Gritas mi nombre, suplicas… me dices que no te importa nada, pero yo me alejo, recupero mi cordura o caigo irremisiblemente en la locura…no lo se.

Fracaso

Cuando la razon vuelve a mi , o la demencia gana la partida.

Simplemente mencionas una palabra

Por favor

Y estiras lo brazos, como una niña en un juego maquiavelico… dandome la ilusion de poder salvarte del idolo que creaste.

Pareces tan inocente, tu rostro marcado por lagrimas, tus ojos suplicando una respuesta afirmativa, pero tu sonrisa desmiente tu postura, esa malevola sonrisa.

Que me hace caer en la tentacion, diciendome que sera la ultima vez que saboree tus labios.

Tomo tus manos, y me condeno al fracaso, mientras me guias a un rincón desolado…para darme el consuelo de haber fallado.

Pero tu y yo sabemos, que esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos, ni que nos amemos.

vale aca esta, solo dejen REVIEWS. si hay alguien que sigue esta historia

besos

herms weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan


	6. El bello descubrimiento del placer

Acá un nuevo drable, de esta pareja, espero que les guste y me dejen un RR

**Disclaimer: **solo el argumento es mio, los personajes son de JK

**Titulo: el bello descubrimiento del placer…**

El bello descubrimiento del placer…

Mientras mi masoquista mente me destruye por una pasión prohibida, por sentimientos indomables que yo ya me había convencido de que los podía esclavizar a mi conveniencia.

Pero yo ser ególatra ….me había equivocado, una vez más como cualquier humano, aunque la bondad me haya abandonado…hace mucho…desde el preciso momento en que me abandone a servirle a el

Pero llega este hombre, que es justamente lo que busco destruir, un ser impuro…que busca los mismo derechos a nosotros, un mounstro sangriento una vez al mes…pero sin tan solo consiguiera seducirlo para que se uniera mi señor…para que sacara a la bestia que hay en el…mi mundo seria perfecto.

Una risa sarcástica me hace estremecer, principalmente porque sale de mis labios abatidos…yo esa mujer orgullosa y fría, teniendo ilusiones de adolescente enamorada, es algo inconcebible, repugnante y decadente.

Mi sangre Black se retuerce en mis entrañas, por los pensamientos que la deshonran al ocaso… pero no me importa, mientras este en este lugar y matemos juntos a todo ser que se atraviese en nuestro camino…mientras sellemos nuestro destino juntos con sangre y muerte, un rito funebre...conyugal... que nos una para siempre.

Pero el ya me dejo, por esos seres que lo desprecian, que le temen …por ser quien es, un vástago de la oscuridad, de la noche y de la luna…por tener mas sangre fría de lo quisieran y por tenerlo amarrado a mis encanto de vampiresa celestial.

Pero ese momento nunca llegara… solo me sonríe con esa sonrisa furibunda y me acorrala contra la pared, porque sabe que se sello el momento en que seria de otro en cuerpo, porque mi alma va a estar condenada a vagar por las noches de luna llena…para vislumbrarlo en su apariencia mas brutal, terrorífica… la que yo amo.

Y mientras pierdo mi orgullo una vez más y caigo rendida a el...siento que su cuerpo se aleja y yo con esas lagrimas que cubren mi rostro solo por el, les tiendo las manos…para que se resigne como yo… a esta dulce condena, al bello descubrimiento de placer…

Y el toma mis manos y volvemos a caer en juego cruel de la vida, de nuestros destinos iluminados por la sangre. Marcado siempre por ese ser blanco y asexuado…que es la muerte.

Que posee unos bellos ojos miel.

**Besos**

Le agradezco a Lexa por su comentario. ( espero que tb te guste este )

Y esperando **REVIEWS**

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	7. Recuerdos del ayer

Hola, acá dejo otro Drabble, en este trato de explicar como comenzó su relación…espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de JK

Recuerdos del ayer…

Estoy frente a un altar con una persona que cumple con todos los requisitos, para ser un digno miembro de los Black, es despiadado y cruel, firme a la pureza de su sangre…pero yo solo puedo recordar momentos del pasado…cuando aun mi sangre limpia no me consumía por completo.

Memorias del ayer, cuando me toco ir a buscar al traidor de mi primo a la casa de los Potter… mi tía deseaba tenerlo de vuelta, no porque el cariño la impulsara a eso, si no el orgullo Black, no podían permitir que nos deshonrara… y yo la mayor de sus primas, la mas cruel…fui enviada en su búsqueda.

Me recibió en la casa, un muchacho de aspecto enfermizo, bastante apuesto…pelo dorado y ojos color miel que transmitían tranquilidad y tenían un halo de melancolía…creo que por varios segundos no pude apartar la vista de su mirada, entonces en un tono cordial, me pregunto que quería y esbozo una noble sonrisa.

Desperté de mi trance.

Con aire mas arrogante y petulante que de costumbre, te dije que venia en busca de mi primo, para llevarlo al lugar que pertenecía, lejos de la escoria de los sangre sucias y traidores de sangre… creo que el motivo de mi prepotencia exacerbada, era que por primera vez me sentía vulnerable ante alguien y conmovida por sus ojos.

El color miel brillo, de una manera extraña e intente usar los últimos conocimientos adquiridos al servicio de mi señor… intente leerte la mente, cuando me respondiste que no estaba. Me puse furica, nadie osaba negarle a un Black lo que quería y salía impune.

Saque mi varita y a pesar de todo, tu serenidad seguía imperturbable, eso me conmociono… pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que tu cabeza era un fuerte inexpugnable para mi.

Se formo un duelo, donde me sentía segura de ganar…pero volviste a romper mi esquema, cuando empezaste a evitar todos los hechizos que te mandaba y no mostraba ni el más mínimo atisbo de miedo…

Con mi orgullo herido en lo más profundo…empecé a atacarte de la manera mas cruel que conocía, las maldiciones imperdonables salían de mi varita…pero tu seguías sin demostrar el menor inconveniente y tu sonrisa amable y los ojos serenos , seguían siendo parte de tu fisonomía …como burlándose de mi poco autocontrol.

Pero entonces logre vislumbrar por un instante tu mente, vi miedo y terror, pero una determinación indomable de no dejar que me acercara a tu amigo… quede congelada porque tu expresión no cambiaba y a pesar de que cada vez te costaba más desviar mis ataques.

Y te envidie…por el autocontrol que poseías, eras un ser extraordinario…pero mis pensamientos me distrajeron y tu aprovechaste ese descuido, para con un simple expeliamus desarmarme.

Me fui como un lobo, con el rabo entre las piernas y mi amor propio hecho pedazos. Jurando venganza… tú serias la próxima victima de mi halo mortal.

Pero desde entonces, mis sueños fueron invadidos por unos ojos color miel, que me transmitían serenidad y una sonrisa amable pintada en una cara que no me atrevía a recordar.

Y ahora mientras sello el pacto de estar con este hombre el resto de mi vida, y la sangre de ambos de junta en muestras manos…solo en ti pienso.

Y cumplí mi promesa… tu fuiste mi próxima victima…el halo mortal te sedujo, pero no conté con el hecho de ser derrotada yo también por mi misma.

La noche se acerca, es luna llena y mientras me voy a compartir el lecho con mi esposo…escucho el aullido lastimero de un lobo.

Y se que mañana…volveremos a vernos, para expiar el sexo con otro…

Bueno los dejo y acuérdense…dejad RR y hagan feliz a una humilde escritora.

Herms weasley, hermana de Quid Morgan.


	8. El comienzo de la tentación

Hola, acá vengo con otro drabble de esta inusual pareja…

Lean y comenten.

* * *

**_El comienzo de la tentación_**

Este día te unes a otro, uno digno de tu categoría, de esa sangre que corrompe las entrañas de la mayoría que la poseen, de tu señor…

El no es un mounstro como yo, ni rechaza tus ideales, ni siquiera se enfrenta a ese, al cual le tiene la misma reverencia enfermiza que tu.

Es el cónyuge ideal y por eso lo elegiste, aunque no sientas absolutamente nada cuando estas en sus brazos…el rito debe estar comenzando, mientras siento como la luna sale a brindar su luz…esta noche será llena.

A medida que mi cuerpo está cambiando, recuerdo como nos conocimos, el comienzo de esta tentación que nos consume cada día…

El verano estaba casi terminando, yo me encontraba ese día en la mansión de los Potter, junto con sirius y james…ellos dormían apaciblemente en sus cuartos, era muy de mañana, pero Morfeo no me quiso dar la misma dicha, esa mañana ocurriría algo que me marcaría de por vida.

Miraba por la ventana del salón, observe a alguien que venia, una mujer hermosa, con el pelo negro radiante, tez blanca, ojos grises…esas características me dijeron que era una Black, que venia a llevarse a mi amigo a ese lugar despreciable, donde nadie lo apreciaba. Tome la decisión de evitar siquiera que te acercaras.

Salí a la entrada con mis sentidos lupinos en alerta, pregunte con la mayor sangre fría que querías, tú respondiste petulante que venias por tu primo, a llevarlo de vuelta donde pertenecía, te mentí diciendo que no se encontraba en casa, note la furia en cada una de tus bellas facciones, mientras trataba de no distraerme por su hermosura.

Me percate que intentabas meterte a mi mente, mas yo aprendí a bloquearla desde niño, mis secretos son oscuros, sacaste la varita, yo actué de la misma forma…con mi mascara de cordialidad y la sonrisa tranquila que me hacen de escudo.

La trifulca fue subiendo de nivel, cada vez me sentía más asustado, era la primera vez que alguien me lanzaba una maldición imperdonable, pero eso aumentaba la fiera determinación de que no te acercaras a Sirius, nunca he logrado saber la causa de tu descuido, pero aproveche esa oportunidad y la varita salio disparada de tu mano.

Te fuiste como pantera herida, con el rabo entre las piernas y llena de ira.

Te vengarías, lo sabia, de lo que no tenia conciencia era que fuera tan perfecta, me encadenaste a ti, a tu crueldad y los pequeños halos de bondad y sinceridad que salen al sol, cuando estas conmigo…

Ese fue el comienzo de la tentación, el principio de la perdición que nos consumirá eternamente.

Estoy completamente transformado, las sensaciones son difusas, pero hay algo que me atenaza los sentidos y me hace aullar a la luna en busca de consuelo…se que ya te uniste a el e iras a su lecho esta noche.

También se que mañana te darás una vuelta por mi refugio, para que borre sus caricias de el en tu cuerpo y yo me voy a esforzar al máximo para que mis besos hagan desaparecer todo rastro de los suyos, pero esta batalla la tengo perdida de antemano, porque mañana el volverá a posar sus labios sobre los tuyos y tú regresaras aquí, caeremos en un circulo funesto, sin final cercano…

El sol empieza aparecer en el cielo, vuelvo lenta y dolorosamente a mi forma humana, estoy condenado a esto, igual que enviciado con el sabor de tus labios.

* * *

Besos con sabor a Remus y déjenme **_REVIEWS_** que me llenan de inspiración.

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan.


	9. El único pecado que ella encontraba repr

Hola…nueva viñeta, me inspire…de nuevo con esta pareja fascinante.

* * *

**El único pecado que ella encontraba reprochable**

Estaban en una alcoba algo sucia, de un hotel barato y muggle ¿hasta que punto era capaz de humillarse por el? Le daba miedo la respuesta, porque realmente no lo sabía…de lo único que tenia certeza es que la estaban desvistiendo sobre unas sabanas grises de lo inmundas que estaban y que un sangre sucia le había traído un trago, que había tomado sin chistar aunque fuera preparado con sus asquerosas manos.

¿Que tan bajo podría llegar? Por pasar una noche más con él… incluso había vencido la tentación de torturar al joven mozo y oírlo gritar de dolor…por escuchar sus gritos de placer. Desde cuando bellatrix Black...ahora Lestrange, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en su "esposo" era tan altruista.

De un momento a otro sintió un mordisco brusco en su cuello, que la hizo gritar de dolor y deleite al mismo tiempo. Mientras el le decía con furia "puta, porque te casaste con él" le encantaba sentir como intentaba borrar todas las huellas que el otro había dejado la noche anterior.

Le fascinaba ser ella quien despertara al lobo que habitaba en el…esa parte que estaba vedada para todo el mundo, menos para ella, el descontrol que mostraba cuando la tenia en sus brazos, ese frenesís que ni si quiera salía a la luz en las noches de luna llena.

Solo para ella...soñaba por las noches con eso, sus bellos ojos color miel, demostrándole pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo… sangre fría y descontrol en partes iguales…esos ojos que la condenaban, que eran su adicción más profunda, superior a la sangre, a los gritos de terror…si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de que se uniera a ella, de que fuera fiel a su señor, su mundo seria perfecto.

¿Desde cuando Bellatrix era tan romántica? No lo sabia, ni era relevante esa información, lo único que sabia que el seria solo para ella, aunque tuviera que matar a su propio amo para ello, a los amigos de el…aunque tuviera que derramar su propia sangre. Seria de su bando.

Mientras se abandonaba a las caricias feroces que se intercalaban con algunas más dulces y se dejaba guiar por los ojos color miel que la hipnotizaban y tranquilizaban en una sincronía perfecta y los gemidos eran la melodía que inundaba el ambiente… se prometió que nunca permitiría que la abandonara…primero lo mataba. Ya había caído demasiado bajo por él, como para redimirse del único pecado que ella encontraba reprochable. Estar completamente loca por sus huesos.

* * *

Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció?... Muiy romantica Bella o muy duro Remus, ya saben la que sea, es bienvenida como un hermoso e inspirador RR

Besos con sabor a Remus


	10. ¿La Muerte tendra tu apariencia?

Hola...nueva viñeta, espero que guste y dejen RR...

Dsiclaimer: es necesario, si todos los personajes son de HP y está claro que son de JK...solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**¿La muerte tendrá tu apariencia?**

Te observo cuando llegas. Tu mirada de muerte rondando y mirando todo despreciativamente. Supongo que para ti esto debe ser lo más humillante que hallas vivido, estar en una posada barata y muggle más encima, es demasiado para tu orgullo Black. Llegan los tragos cortesía de la casa, nada del otro mundo…el muchacho queda paralizado cuando nota tu expresión asesina, tiembla a medida que deja los vasos en la mesa roída. Los bebemos de un sorbo y me muestras una sonrisa que en ti se puede considerar sincera.

Te abrazo. La luna llena de la noche anterior y la que vendrá en ésta hace que el lobo, la bestia que llevo adentro, este a flor de piel…beso tus labios con fiereza, intentando borrar los labios del otro, al cual tú le eres infiel. Te estremeces, siento cada convulsión en mis manos…intento controlarme, sale una caricia dulce, de mis manos antes suaves y ahora ásperas, son los gajes de la guerra en la que estamos envueltos…distintos bandos, distintas maneras de odiar y amar.

Te tiro a la cama, con las sábanas sucias, que en algún momento fueron blancas inmaculadas, puras y castas…pero si tú estás presente y las tocan, se vuelven negras como la muerte y la sangre que empaña diariamente tus manos, muerdo tu cuello…un grito sale de tu garganta, entre dolor y júbilo… Mis caricias dejaron hace tiempo de ser sutiles…aprieto con fuerza… Intento borrar las manos sobre tu cuerpo de él, aunque se que es un esfuerzo inútil…está noche descansaras en su lecho y cumplirás tus obligaciones de esposa, para que nadie sospeche que te estás viendo conmigo… Llegamos al éxtasis, de manera brutal… Gritos de ambos aflorando en las gargantas escocidas por la soledad…

Descansamos en los brazos del otro y me pregunto ¿La muerte tendrá tu apariencia? De ser inmortal, cruel y brutal…los cabellos negros como tu alma…y ojos color gris, que solo demuestran alguna expresión cuando estoy cerca de ti. ¿Tendrá tu misma sed de sangre¿Se habrá convertido para ella en su vicio ver retorcerse a su víctima y seres queridos de está de dolor¿Serán sus gritos suplicantes…su melodía favorita?.

Te miro y pienso que no importa. En mi mente se crea siempre el espejismo de que es igual a ti, así que siempre será bienvenida a mi mundo, si conserva tus ojos grises.


	11. Luna

Hola...otro drabble desde el punto deb vista de bellatrix...como le afecta a ella la Luna llena...

bueno y me despido pidiendo RR...

besos con sabor a remus bañado de chocolate.

* * *

Luna…

Luna llena, de nuevo y mis pensamientos se vuelven completamente opuestos a lo que siento, la sangre corre por mis venas pudriéndome en un mundo frío de apariencias, pero no me importa y ese es el problema…siempre he creído en la sangre, la que bendice mis manos, se ha convertido en el agua bendita que gobierna mi andar pausado, soy la competencia de la muerte, la dama letal a la que todos temen…

Pero en Luna llena vuelvo a ser mujer, frágil y voluble…las manos empiezan a necesitar la piel, de ese ser que está maldito por ella¡Maldita! Una y mil veces por hacerme recordar su aroma, por hacer que mi piel se estremezca pensándote en mis manos frías y la sangre que antes me hacia sentir tan orgullosa, se coagula en mis entrañas…pidiéndome a gritos que le haga caso, pero siempre ha sido mas fuerte estas sensaciones incomprensible de querer estar en sus brazos.

Ahora otros te acompañan en esos momentos que para ti son un tormento y vuelvo a sentirme como esa niña que lloraba hace muchos años en silencio, en la prisión de mi cuerpo…que se fue domesticando con el tiempo. La que rogaba por un poco de amor y cariño y solo recibía el desprecio frío, una Black no podía darse el lujo de pedir ternura y amor, ni brindársela a nadie.

Pero veo la Luna y recuerdo a ese hombre que me dio todo, una caricia rozando imperceptiblemente las marcas de mis ausentes lagrimas…

Un muggle se acerca por ese camino olvidado en el tiempo…creo que tengo de cortar de raíz toda esta patética sensibilidad que me adormece o despierta la humanidad que intento ocultar con cada muerte que pasa por mis manos y cada grito suplicante¿es una metáfora? Porque en esos lamentos desesperados, vienen a convertirse en el reflejo de mi parte sensible, de mi humanidad…esa que desprecio, solo hay un momento en el que la aprecio, cuando sale con él.

Cada grito, cada chorro de sangre que mancha mi túnica que ya se tiño de escarlata, se ha trasformado en mi catarsis, el exorcismo de mi lado angelical…que se desvanece agónico, como ellos después de una larga sesión de tortura, mi señor creo que todavía no se ha percatado del proceso que se genera en mi, o si no ya desconfiaría de está mujer que tan fielmente le sigue.

Me dirijo hacia el muggle, que al verme me tira un comentario obsceno, gran error…mis ojos brillan con aire mortífero, que ni si quiera para el hombre borracho pasa desapercibido…saco la varita, me mira desconcertado…hasta que se retuerce de dolor a mis pies y suplica…mi sonrisa se hace mas demencial…hasta que la luna ilumina sus facciones y noto cabellos castaños claro y ojos claros, tiene cierto aire a el y mi mano tiembla y mis ojos grises se humedecen.

No puedo dejarme vencer y me ensaño, cada vez las torturas se hace más fuerte y mi pulso se estremece y las lagrimas dejan de ser silenciosas y ocultas para empañar mis ojos, ya no hay placer en los gritos que desgarran su garganta, ni en la sangre que corre límpida por sus oídos…solo quiero olvidar la esencia que despertó con el pelo castaño y su aire a Remus, quiero olvidar esas sensación de compasión que atenaza mis sentidos y no me deja pensar con claridad…mi victima dio su ultimo suspiro y yo caigo rendida y de rodillas, sintiendo estremecimientos en todo mi cuerpo y tapándome la cara.

La pálida luna es testigo de mis intentos por ser lo menos humana posible, no perdono a nadie que saque esa parte de mí, todos están ya muertos…excepto uno, que ronda mis sueño y su posible abandono es mi pesadilla más recurrente…al unico que le perdono hacerme sentirme mujer, vulnerable e indefensa a sus ojos color miel…que en este momento sufre por la Luna y yo me siento arder de impotencia, por no poder estar hay y consolarlo cuando amanezca…que sea otros los que curen sus heridas y toquen su piel…pero me largo, voy a descansar con mi esposo, al cual mataría con la misma sangre fría que a todos los demás, otro motivo por el cual lo elegí para que fuera mi cónyuge.

Amanece y el cielo adquiere un tono rojizo, y mi túnica es escarlata…la prueba de que soy un ser sanguinario y cruel, prefiero que tengan esa imagen de mi, al de una mujer indefensa y enamorada…patética.

La Luna se desvanece y con ella se van los recuerdos y mi coraza vuelve a su lugar, hasta unas horas más, cuando sea arrancada de raíz, por sus bellos ojos color miel.


	12. El comienzo de la Destrucción

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**nuevo capi, esto ya va ha hacerse de más accion...espero RR para saber que les parece...besos **

* * *

**El comienzo de la destrucción….**

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, por uno de esos suburbios donde todo lo hermoso de la gran ciudad era ocultado por la basura. Los borrachos y los niños durmiendo en la calle…iba a encontrarme con ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos, de mis más oscuros deseos. Sentí una silueta que me perseguía, sin dudar lanze un hechizo aturdidor que fue rápidamente rechazado por una mujer de pelo negro reluciente y fríos ojos grises como la Luna oculta por las nubes… Extraño significado tenían esos ojos. Era la luna orgullosa que era tapada por su brillo, dándome la ilusión que podía estar sano bajo sus rayos mortíferos… Pero era una utopía, estaba esclavizado a la luna y a ella.

Nos miramos. Por tu cara surco una sonrisa que no tenia nada de frialdad, estabas extraña…como si intentaras mostrarte tal cual eras, o algún espejismo. Como la luna nueva, que te hacía creer que no estaba ahí pero estaba oculta por que el sol, al igual que tu maldad y crueldad cuando estas conmigo…

Me abrazas, te beso, me tocas. Tu cintura estrecha se amolda a mis manos mientras mi pelo siente las caricias de las tuyas… Nos dirigimos a un rincón desolado, con los labios hambrientos y las mano sedientas… Te acaricio sin ningún pudor, tu necesidad aumenta la mía… Besos perdidos, labios calientes, humedad por debajo de nosotros… Sueños extraviados en el tiempo, se van con cada roce de nuestras lenguas… Los cambios de bando ya no pasan por nuestra mente, consumamos nuestro amor en un estrecho y vació callejón.

Me miras y dices algo que nunca creí que saliera de tu boca… Dos palabras que creo que son una alucinación… "Te amo" no importa en que bando ni en que circunstancias nos encontremos. Mi cuerpo se estremece de pavor y alegría al mismo tiempo, contradicción como la que me causa quererte… Pánico al pensar que están tramando tú y el amo que sigues… Alegría porque nunca creí que algún día conseguiría escuchar el timbre de tu voz diciendo que me amas… Te respondo diciéndote lo mismo…

Siento como te tomas el brazo izquierdo. La maldita marca te quema, me das un beso y te desapareces entre mis brazos… No quiero analizar demasiado tu comportamiento… Hasta que llega el Patronus de un fénix… El de Dumbledore…, diciéndome sobre un ataque en la casa de los Potter… Me sentí morir. Sabía que tú estarías ahí, en primera fila.

Me aparezco en un lugar cercano… Corro más rápido que el viento, que parece cansado de seguir mi respirar, que se agota cada vez más a medida que me voy acercando y lo que veo me deja paralizado… Estas torturando a mi pelirroja amiga. Cruciatus que te deleitan… Siempre le tuviste celos… Mi amigo intenta detenerte y al ver la desesperación de su mirar y los gritos casi agónicos de Lily reacciono… Un hechizo te cruza la espalda salido de mi varita. Nos miramos a los ojos. Lágrimas empezaron a surcar los de ambos… Empieza el duelo de varitas, de creencias, de bandos, de amantes, de amigos perdidos.

La noche se pierde en el olvido y los corazones acongojados se sincronizan agonizantes y desesperados… Tu expresión demente se vuelve en mi contra. Maldiciones imperdonables vienen hacia mí, teñidas con tus lágrimas escarlatas. Escudos envueltos en sollozos me protegen de ti, las manos tiemblan y las voces se rompen intentando mantener la compostura.

Te acercas; acaricias mi cara, dejando que tu mano escarlata tiña mis mejillas y sienta el olor a sangre. Algo dices que no logro entender, mientras los hechizos entre nosotros siguen un parámetro todavía sin peligro vital… Imperios que lanzas directo a mi pecho, deseas controlarme, tenerme para ti y que no defienda a tus enemigos. Estoy sometido a tus encantos, pero ante tu poder soy invulnerable… Crees que me controlas y siento como en mi mente unas palabras surcan mi muro, vos seductora, incitante… "Atácalos, mátalos." mientras la imagen de Lily y James atraviesan mi cabeza.

Persuadiéndome por el timbre irresistible de tu voz, giro hacia James que pelea con tu marido… Estoy a punto de tirar una maldición cortante, pero una sola mirada de ojos castaños y verdes me hacen reaccionar. Doy vuelta y ataco a mi contrincante, tú. La sangre brota del brazo con el que sostienes la varita. Como un relámpago escalofriante, la ira atraviesa tus ojos grises de muerte. Letales y hermosos. Las gotas escarlata caen al suelo… No creas que se me olvida que la preciada sangre Black no se riega en vano.

Otra vez te agarras el brazo marcado. Tu amo te llama de nuevo; tienes que soltar tu aire putrefacto de muerte contra alguien más. Miradas que se juntan, fundiéndose y las defensas se esfuman como el aire de mis pulmones… Nos encontraremos de nuevo para saldar las cuentas que dejo esta batalla, mientras pierdo por completo las esperanzas de tenerte solamente para mí. Siempre tendré que compartirte con la dama inmortal que te tiene firmemente agarrada a sus encantos, que desarrolla en mí contra una batalla que está perdida…

Un beso suena en la distancia antes de irte. Parece que tu alma no quiere resignarse a que me quedo aquí, junto a ellos y no me voy a pregonar muerte contigo… El lobo ganó. El animal que protege su manada es más fuerte que la tentación de saborearte, pero mañana será otro día para estar en tus mortíferos brazos.


	13. Celos

**Hola... despues de mucho tiempo fuera de las pistas de este mundo llamado del fanfiction vuelvo con esta pareja que me encanta...**

**Disclaimer: ningun personaje es Mio , todso pertenece a la maquiavelica JK **

* * *

**Celos.**

Bella…

Viene del campo de batalla, camina furiosa en la penumbra. Los rasgos finos se ven grotescos producto de la rabia contenida.

Lo ha dejado atrás con ellos, pero no debe importarle, su amo la ha llamado y tiene que apresurarse.

Bella…

Sale de la habitación y sus ojos denotan sorpresa, mientras piensa en lo ocurrido y un brillo demente atraviesa sus grises ojos.

Su señor acaba de designarle una misión que le atrae de sobremanera. Si consiguiese llevarla a su provecho, estaría en éxtasis. Convencer a esa rata asquerosa ¿No debe ser muy difícil?

Bella…

Sonríe y da un aspecto demoníaco a sus aristocráticas facciones. Hermosas como su nombre.

Tendría los ojos miel para ella…ya que no habría quien compitiera por su atención, porque sus amigos terminarían muertos y el otro seguramente asesinado por su propia mano.

Bella…

Corre. La impaciencia da a su bello rostro tonos anaranjados y los ojos brillan con ilusión.

Parece una niña a la cual le dicen que tiene una nueva muñeca con que jugar y se ve hasta inocente, entremedio de su crueldad. Ahora tendrá otra marioneta a la cual torturar.

Bella…

Llega. Los ojos buscan paranoicos alrededor, con la expresión de una drogadicta que busca con desesperación el medio de llegar a su vicio.

Jubilo se refleja en su rostro al ver el objeto para mediar, un hombre pequeño y asustadizo. Será fácil convencerlos o someterlo. Lo que él decida.

Bella…

Ojos que dan brillos demenciales, tiene al otro a su merced…cruciatus que se desvanecen entre los gritos agónicos de su presa. Alegría cuando consigue sacarle una promesa…hará lo que ella quiera.

Bella…

Pone sus condiciones para la entrega de información, todo lo relacionado con su primo y los Potter, los primeros en la lista negra de su señor, los primeros para ella…..pero a ojos color miel no lo toca ni lo mencionara en sus informes.

Bella…

Corre como enamorada princesa al encuentro de su príncipe a dar paseos bajo la Luna que está celosa de ella. Tiene a su favorito entre las redes de su placer mortífero.

Bella…

Brillan. Sus ojos grises se nublan de pasión…mientras las piernas se estremecen y los labios se secan, mientras ve a su hombre acercarse.

Gritos se escuchan aún en la lejanía…mujer que reclama al silencio, a pesar de que ojos color miel está al frente.

Bella…

Gime al sentir sus caricias…mientras acalla a su conciencia, esa cosa fría que ignora cuando está con él…

Bella…

Esta enamorada. Princesa inocente, encantada por un gran lobo castaño con apariencia humana. Princesa indecente por como se le moja la entrepierna ante el contacto de los cuerpos. Princesa maléfica por como toca al otro incauto para que caiga ante ella…

Aunque es simplemente Bella cuando esta con él

Porque no es nada más ni nada menos…

Porque ya no existe en su mente Lord Voldemort cuando esta entre sus brazos, ni se acuerda de la pureza de su sangre, ni de muggles a los cuales torturar, ni de miedo, ni odio, ni rencores…

Porque Bellatrix no es esa diabólica dama que esta aliada con la muerte, ni la asustadiza y fiel mujer cuando está frente a su señor, ni la demente y cruel fémina para el resto de la comunidad mágica.

Con él y para él no es más que su mujer y eso le agrada.

Porque es su hombre y nada se lo va a quitar mientras le quede algún rastro de cordura… _después se vera._

_**SI LES GUSTA DEJEN RR TANTO COMO SI NO...**_

_**REGALO BESOS DE REMUS CON SABOR A CHOCOLATE A CAMBIO :P**_


End file.
